Friends: The One After The Break Up
by GuardianZoe
Summary: Chandler and Monica have broken up. Watch Monica try to resolve things. Complete for now, may add more chapters at a later date.


Side note, in this Monica and Chandler never moved in together. Set somewhere during Season 5.

* * *

"So, I said to him 'who do you think your talking to? I'm your boss!'"

Monica nodded along, feigning listening as well as interest. She wasn't remotely interested in this man. Phoebe had set her up on this date to help her move on from Chandler. It wasn't working. This man was pretentious, conceited, and had already made several attempts to make a move on her. She was bored and miserable. She would pay any amount of money to be at home with the girls, drinking wine and watching a movie. She only hadn't left because she didn't want to be rude.

She felt his foot nudge hers under the table and quickly drew her feet back, tucking them under her chair. She knew why she felt so uncomfortable. It was because he wasn't Chandler. She didn't want any other man than Chandler touching her.

They'd agreed to break up a few weeks prior to this. Her parents had put so much pressure onto their relationship that it had taken all of the enjoyment and passion from it. It hadn't helped that when her mother had came over for breakfast, she had told Monica she could do better than Chandler, and Chandler had heard everything from the bedroom. Her mother had told her that she hadn't enjoyed Monica being with Richard, what with him being so much older, but that when she was with him she had at least been with someone who had made someone of themselves. Monica blamed her mother for their break up.

She still loved Chandler. She still wanted to be with him, she just wished there was a way she could go back and change that day. It was that day that had pushed Chandler over the edge. Her mother had opened up old wounds of Chandler's, his insecurities leaking out, and he'd broken. That's when they broke up.

Monica reminded herself to nod every so often, to look as though she was still listening, as the man opposite her, Bradley, continued to speak. He'd done nothing but talk about work and how amazing he was.

She missed her conversations with Chandler. They'd always been fun, comfortable and interesting. She missed his voice, she missed being able to tell what he was feeling through it. Even over the phone, when she would call him at work, she could sense all of his emotions. Since they had broken up, they had barely said a word to one another. Monica hated it. She wanted to be able to talk to him like they used to. They weren't as bad as Ross and Rachel after their break up; they were still civil around one another and didn't hate each other. She knew Chandler was still in love with her, he was just scared. He was scared to be with her because he thought he wasn't good enough. She knew she should have tried harder to persuade him that he was good enough for her; that she loved him no matter what, but she hadn't.

She missed him touching her. She could still feel him on her; every kiss, his fingers trailing down her back, his hot breath against her skin, his smile in the crook of her neck, his hair tickling her shoulder. She missed having him close to her, like when they would just sit on the couch together, or hold hands, or when she would lean into his side as they stood around her kitchen table. She wanted those feelings back.

"Hey," Bradley placed his hand on Monica's, leaning over the table, "why don't we take this back to mine?" though it sounded less like a question and more so a command.

Monica pulled back her hand, collecting her coat and bag, "Actually, I have somewhere to be."

"You're really leaving? What was the point of the date if we aren't going to-"

"I'm not sleeping with you," snapped Monica, standing up, and drawing in the attention of other customers. "If that's all you want, go find a hooker."

"Hey! What about the bill?!" he shouted as she walked away.

"Pay it!"

/

Monica had made it to her building and up the stairs. She'd been standing outside of his apartment for a while now, contemplating whether to knock. She finally raised a fist to do so when the door opened.

"Monica?"

There Chandler stood, his coat on and his shoes sloppily tied.

"Oh, are you heading out?"

"Just to get some milk… you okay?"

"Uh… can I come in?"

Chandler gave her a questioning look, but let her in, shutting the door and shrugging off his coat and throwing it on the foosball table. He kicked his shoes to the side and Monica smiled slightly. She both loved and hated how messy he was. He held out his hand to take her coat and threw it on top of his.

"What's up?" he asked, not looking at her, "I thought you had a date tonight."

"I did, it was horrifying."

"Yeah?" Monica noticed his mood suddenly lift a fraction.

"Yeah… I miss you."

That's when he looked up and into her eyes.

"What?"

"I miss you."

"Monica-"

"No, wait, just hear me out."

Chandler nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"I know what my mom said hurt you… and I'm sorry I didn't do more to comfort you."

"It's not up to you to comfort-"

"Yes, it is… was… I was your girlfriend and I didn't try hard enough to prove to you your worth. I should have fought for you."

"Monica, it's okay."

"No, no, it's not. I was in the wrong. My mother was in the wrong. I never wanted us to break up. I want you, Chandler. I want you back so bad. It just took me till tonight, till this horrible date, to realise that I should have tried harder to keep you in my life. It took me till now to realise that the break up wasn't just my mom's fault, but mine too."

Chandler's face turned a shade of pink and he undid a button on his shirt in an attempt to breathe clearer.

"Monica, you heard your mom… you deserve someone else."

"But I don't want someone else. I want you. I think you're good enough for me. Isn't that all that matters?"

Chandler stayed silent and shrugged.

"Look, we should have talked things over properly before. We never should have broken up."

"I know."

"So… you feel the same?"

"Of course, I do, I love you."

"I love you," she moved closer to him, "Can we… can we give us another try?"

She watched his eyes study her face. Then, within a matter of seconds, he was kissing her. Her eyes stayed open for a second longer, shocked, until she felt his hands on her hips. She snaked her arms around his neck and they pulled each other closer. She couldn't help but think that if she had had this conversation a few weeks ago, then this would have all been resolved sooner. Or if she had just stuck up for Chandler in the first place, none of this break up would have happened.

"You're good enough for me, Chandler," she said when he pulled back, "Only you. Forever."

"Forever sounds scary."

"It's better than never."

Chandler smiled and kissed her again. She walked them to his bedroom, throwing her bag and kicking off her shoes. He relaxed her, made her feel comfortable and loved. They closed his bedroom door, Chandler sitting on the bed and Monica leaned over him to kiss him as she undid his belt and trousers.

/

"Should we keep this to ourselves for a little while? Like we did the first time after London."

Chandler hugged Monica tighter and sighed, "Probably not, I don't really want to have to battle Phoebe again."

Monica laughed and closed her eyes, enjoying being close enough to Chandler to be able to hear him breathing and to feel his warmth under her fingertips. He soothed her.

"Though, maybe we could keep it a secret from your parents. At least until… we do something dramatic, like get married or something."

Monica sat up slightly, resting her hand on his chest, "Married? Listen to you sounding all committed."

"It still scares me but… I have to grow up some time. And, I never want to lose you again… are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Definitely. Never been surer about anything in my life, ever."

"Slightly dramatic," laughed Chandler.

"But true."

She felt his hand on the back of her head as he brought her down for a kiss. She smiled against his lips. They broke their kiss when he started laughing as she tickled at his sides. He squirmed underneath her, trying to escape.

She watched him, happily. She hadn't seen him this happy since before they broke up. She laughed into his shoulder as she kissed it. He pinned her arms to her sides and rolled her over onto her back so he could tickle her stomach and she laughed and laughed. She'd never felt so content.


End file.
